


Omens Unsolved

by Crowleysangels



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Boogara, Buzzfeed unsolved x good omens, Demons, Ghouls, M/M, Ryan is scared, Shaniac, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), aziraphale - Freeform, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, crowley has some fun, good omens - Freeform, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane is a skeptic, shane madej - Freeform, shane still doesn’t believe in ghosts, shut up shane, the spooky boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysangels/pseuds/Crowleysangels
Summary: Shane and Ryan have a new season of “Supernatural” coming out. The first place they investigated was an old bookshop that had mysteriously burned to the ground and rebuilt months later. Some say a ritual took place and spirits were summoned.Shane doesn’t think so.Aziraphale doesn’t know what to do when the investigators enter his book shop, but Crowley saw a good opportunity to mess around





	Omens Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write this for the longest time, and finally here it is!

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we investigate the library “A.Z Fell & Co.” in Soho, London.” Ryan started. “As part of our ongoing investigation He was sat with his arms folded gently on the table, where as Shane was leaning back on his chair. 

“The library is said to be haunted by those who burned to death, and it was even said that a ritual took place that released lots of different spirits-” 

Shane chuckled softly as Ryan looked at him, a confused smile on his face 

“What are you laughing at” he asked

“Oh nothing, I just find it hard to believe it” Shane replied

Ryan gave a confident look to the camera  
“This time, everybody, this time we prove to Shane Madej, that ghosts are real” 

The latter just laughed  
“I appreciate your enthusiasm, Ryan” 

Ryan looked at the camera again cockily, mouthing “it will happen” 

And that was were the camera stopped recording.

The boys stepped up from the table and exited the Unsolved room.

“The next time we record, we’ll be in London and you’re gonna see a ghost” Ryan stated, walking next to Shane. 

“Hmm, no, I don’t think so” Shane said, smirking at Ryan

“Oh we’ll see” Ryan answered

“But what if a window is open, and wind blows through and knocks stuff over?” The older asked

“Shane. A demon could literally throw me across a room and you’d say it was the wind” the younger chuckled. 

“Maybe it was a storm?” Shane said jokingly, before parting ways to pack for London. 

-

The streets of London were energetic and crowded. Shane stayed close to Ryan as they made their way to somewhere quiet to start recording again. Before walking on, Shane looked at a car it was a 1926 Bentley. 

“Ryan! Look at this car” Shane called as the latter came to him 

“I haven’t seen one of these in ages!” Ryan exclaimed

“I wonder who’s it is?” Shane questioned

“Come on Shane we need to find somewhere” 

Soon they found an old bridge to stand under for a few minutes while they recapped what they were investigating.

Once in the library itself, Ryan began to get goosebumps. 

“It looks good for a place that was burned down” Shane said obnoxiously loud, taunting Ryan 

“Shut up Shane, I know what you’re doing” Ryan snapped 

“Oh yeah? What am I doing?” He teased 

“You’re trying to provoke the spirits” Ryan replied nervously 

“Hello ghoulie ghouls! I’m Shane this is Ryan-“ 

“Shane!” Ryan hissed

“Just tell the demons you’re not part of it”  
The older smirked 

“I am not a part of this!” Ryan said to nobody in particular, gesturing at Shane before realising what he’s done

“You’re talkin’ to whatever is in here with us” Shane chuckled

“I just realised, and I hate you” 

“No you do-”  
Shane was cut off by the sound of books crashing to the ground.

Ryan swore he could hear someone protest about something 

“You good” Shane asked

Ryan stood confused for a few seconds  
“Yeah..” 

Both their heads turned fast as the sound of a chair moving was heard at the other end of the building

And Ryan heard the protesting voice again, but he thought he heard the word  
“Crawling” 

Shane walked over to an old fashioned lamp and looked at Ryan

“Shane do-”

“Ghouls! If you would like to kill, me and Ryan..turn this light on” 

“Shane!” 

The light turned on and then off next to the older who began to chuckle

“If you wanna...rip my head off, turn this light on” 

The light turned on and then off again

“Shane stop..” Ryan began to get scared 

“You want me to provoke it?” Shane asked, knowing Ryan would say no

Ryan shook his head immediately

“COME OUT YOU DEMON FUCK” Shane yelled as Ryan’s eyes widened

“You only had to ask nicely” a voice came from behind Shane, who turned around quickly, pointing his torch at the source of the voice.

Revealed was a red haired man with dark glasses, black suit jacket, a black waistcoat tight jeans and a small pale scarf, stood with a dropped hip and is hands in his pockets.

“Evening” he said with a creepy smile.

Soon someone appeared next to him  
“Crowley! What did I say about leaving these gentlemen alone!” 

This time it was a smaller man, with white hair and a white suit, a cute bow tie and patterned brown shoes.

“Aziraphale I told you to liven up a bit” 

“I know but you’re scaring these boys” 

“W-who-” Ryan stuttered, hiding slightly behind Shane who had moved to stand with him 

“Oh right sorry, the names Crowley, this here’s Aziraphale”

The angel gave a sweet “hello” and a small wave

“This is our bookshop..well actually it’s aziraphale’s, I just come here for the company” the demon finished 

“W-What are you?” Shane asked, his voice dripping with nerves

“Well, I am an angel, and Crowley is a demon” aziraphale spoke this time, his voice was soft and posh.  
“He insisted on scaring you two, I tried to stop him but he wouldnt listen”

“You two were the voices I heard? Books were thrown and that’s when I heard someone” Ryan asked 

“We must’ve been. Crowley started dropping my books to scare you and I didn’t like it” he said with a soft frown

“You’re too sensitive, angel” The demon smirked, wrapping an arm around the smaller.

“Do sit down” Crowley said, snapping his fingers and two chairs appear behind Shane and Ryan. 

“So what are you doing here anyway?” Crowley asked, leaning on the desk that the lamp was on

“We have this..um..web show called Buzzfeed Unsolved, where..we hunt for ghosts..y’know, to see if they’re real..” 

“But they are?” Crowley replied in confusion 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale scolded “don’t be so rude!” 

The demon just looked at the angel and smiled lovingly.

“I believe in them, but Shane here, doesn’t” Ryan explained

“A skeptic, huh?” Crowley smirked at Shane “why don’t you believe?” 

“There’s..not any proof” he replied 

“Me and angel are proof enough?” Crowley carried on

Shane was speechless.  
Ryan looked at Shane triumphantly, to which he got a sarcastic smile from the latter 

“Would you like some tea?” Aziraphale asked sweetly

“That would be great, thank you” Ryan smiled back at the angel, he was nice. 

“So, Crowley..” Ryan started

“Hmm?” The demon looked at him 

“Tell us about this place”

“Oh dear, that’s gonna take some time” he said, snapping his fingers, slouching in a chair that had appeared behind him

“Let’s see..”


End file.
